


Job interview

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stays up all night in his workshop, when he remembers he has to join Pepper for the job interviews. He hurries to Stark Industries and has the worst job interview ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job interview

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is, once again, not beta-ed

Pepper was going to kill him. She would ask him if he was alright and then she would kill him! He had completely fucked up again.

They were hiring new people for an important project that was coming up. Stark Industries was going to earn millions with a new type of computer, specifically designed for companies with a lot of office work. They were easy to work with, easy to connect to other computers, and perfect in combination with the super fast server they were sold with. It was an amazing project that needed the best advertisement possible, which meant they needed the best people in the country to work with them.

These jobs interviews were so important that Pepper had demanded that Tony would there and help pick a designer, a writer, and a new head of the promotion team. Of course, Tony, being the eccentric billionaire he was, had ended up upgrading his broken microwave and forgot about time. He didn't sleep at all that night and ended up rushing in the morning, because Pepper would slowly strangle him if he showed up with grease in his hair.

Long story short, Tony had hit a guy with his car. It was nothing bad, he wasn't even driving very fast. It was more like the guy walked into his car. Okay, that was a lie, but he was practically standing still, his car had amazing brakes.

Still they hadn't stopped him from hitting the guy on the cross road. The man had fallen and couldn't get up, obviously in pain. Tony had called an ambulance and they had taken the man to the hospital. Tony as well. He had a small cut that needed stitches, absolutely not worth leaving his car behind, but apparently he had no choice.

It had been an hour since they were done with his stitches, but yet he still found himself in the hospital. He was walking up and down the hallway, clutching his phone and the guy's bag. Tony felt guilty. He hated feeling guilty, especially when there was nothing he could do. Normally he'd pay people, give them presents, and things were done with. But what if he permanently damaged this guy? Nothing in the world could make up for that. No amount of money could make that right.

'Mister Stark?' a doctor asked. 'We're done. You can see him now.'

'What about his family? Shouldn't they go see him first? Did you call them?' Tony asked. He didn’t have a plan yet, he didn’t know what to say tot his man!

'Mister Rogers doesn't have any family and his closest friends are working in Washington at the moment. They have been informed,' the doctor explained. 'I'm sure he would like to see someone.'

'Probably not the guy who hit him,' Tony muttered, but he thanked the doctor and entered the room anyway, still clutching the bag.

'Hi,' Tony said as he saw the man in the bed. He didn't look bad. Not bad at all, he was really handsome. He had a few small scratches on his face, but other than that he was perfect. Damn, he was hot. Tony decided not to look at him too much.

'Hey,' the other guy said. 'You've got my bag. Thanks.'

'Oh, yeah, right, I'll put it over here,' Tony said, feeling a bit awkward. 'I'm really sorry for hitting you with my car. I didn't sleep last night, I shouldn't have stepped in the car this morning. Are your injuries bad?'

'A broken leg and bruised ribs,' the blond man in the bed said. 'Nothing that won't heal.'

'I'm really sorry,' Tony said again. 'I'll pay your hospital bills, of course, and I'll pay you for all the time you can't work. It's the least I can do. If there is anything else, just let me know. Really, anything.'

'Well, there is one thing,' the guy started. 'I had a job interview. Could you maybe give them a call to let them know it wasn't really my fault that I didn't show up? I might still have a chance. I think the lady was named miss Potts. I have her phone number in my bag somewhere.'

'Oh my God,' Tony groaned. 'I'm dead. She is going to skin me alive.'

'Who is going to kill you? I’m not angry at you. Not enough to kill you,’ the guy said. ‘Are you going to be okay?'

Tony took a deep breath, before he offered the other guy his hand. 'I'm Tony Stark. I was in a hurry because miss Potts wanted me to be present at the job interviews.'

For a few moment the guy in the bed didn't move. With wide eyes he stared at Tony, before he started laughing. He laughed out loud, clutching his bruised ribs, but even the pain didn't stop him. Tony couldn't help but chuckle a bit, and slowly it turned into a real laugh as well. It was all a really stupid coincidence. It took them both a minute to calm down again.

'Steve Rogers, graphic designer. Nice to meet you mister Stark. I have to admit I was a little late myself.'

'I like you, you're hired,' Tony grinned as he shook Steve's hand. 'Oh, and please, call me Tony.'

**Author's Note:**

> I feel terrible about writing this. I was practically done writing this when I heard a little boy in the village I work was hit by a car and died. Car accidents aren't cute or romantic and I feel kinda bad for posting this


End file.
